


Il Tango dell'Ambrogio

by Bizarra



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Sharing, F/M, Original Mythology in Trekverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra
Summary: Lord Chakotay and Lady Kathryn Dorvan have presided over the Dorvan valley for over 400 years.  You will meet them both in a sweeping saga about eternal love and hate. Eternal rivalry and revenge, in a nocturnal Edwardian 24th Century, where the Ambrogio and Orfeo sects of vampires are heading for a showdown that will only end in someone's death.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Il Tango dell'Ambrogio

**Author's Note:**

> I've been cooking this story for around two years. The other day I heard a song that suddenly burst it forth, the universe almost fully realized in my mind. I started furiously writing and it's just coming at a glorious pace. I will get the chapters up as regularly as possible as I write them. I have no idea how long this will be as the story seems to be expanding the more I listen to the music. 
> 
> Many thanks to: [Coffeeblack75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeblack75/pseuds/coffeeblack75) for being my original sounding board lo those couple years ago. And to [JAlexmac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAlexMac/pseuds/JAlexMac) for being my beta and sounding board currently. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys my "different take" on the love story of Chakotay and Kathryn Janeway.

2371 - Trebus Village, Dorvan Valley UK

  
Manip by Malezita

The Fifth Earl of Dorvan, the Lord of Delta Manor, stood at the large window in his sitting room. The stars shone brightly through the glass. He sighed and took a long draw from the whiskey glass he held. It wouldn’t be much longer and his wife would be down. He took another swallow, and the ice plinked as he moved toward the enormous mahogany desk and placed the nearly empty tumbler on its surface. Just as he was sitting, he heard a rustling near the door. A quick glance upward revealed a presence in the doorway. “Ah, Cavit,” he sat and regarded the Head Butler. “What’s the news for today?”

“The Paris’s will be here by midnight. Lord Thomas has a business proposition for you. Lady Kathryn’s ball will start sometime around 0300. Sunrise should be around 0700.” Lord Chakotay Dorvan’s loyal butler laid out the evening’s plans. “I’ve opened the east wing for our guests, and of course we prepared the usual rooms for your visiting family.”

“Very good, Cavit.”

“Will the family have any special dining requests?”

Chakotay shook his head. “Not that I know of, but you never know with Martha.” He smiled as thoughts of Kathryn’s eccentric aunt drifted through this mind. “I’ll let you know if she requests something extraordinary.” He stood as he caught sight of his approaching wife. “I think that will be all for now.” His smile faded to a warm grin, “We’ll take breakfast in the small dining room whenever you are ready.”

The tall thin ivory skinned man gave a light bow, “Aye, sir. I shall inform the staff.” He turned and left the room, giving a nod to the lady of the house.

Chakotay reached for his wife, “Good morn, my love.” Her face beamed as he leaned to kiss her warmly. He noticed that she’d left her wrists bare, no jewelry or gloves. The thought roused his hunger. But then, this heavenly woman always roused his hunger.

He lightly grasped her hand and turned her wrist upward, rasping his nose along the inside of her arm. “You smell utterly delicious this morning.”

“As do you, my Lord.” Lady Kathryn husked, “you know you never have to ask for a taste. Just a hint, for later.” She lifted her arm slightly, taunting him. She closed her eyes as she felt his tongue lave at her pulse point. The moment his teeth pierced her skin, her legs nearly buckled. She tightened her grasp around his waist and leaned against his solid form. In all of their over four hundred year marriage, it never failed to please her in every way when he drank from her.

Once he’d taken his fill, Chakotay closed the wound and licked her skin clean. “Delicious as always, my dearest.” He lifted his own wrist, “would you have your own sip?”

Kathryn lay his hand against her cheek and turned slightly, allowing the spiced musky scent to wash over her before she sank her teeth into his golden-bronzed skin. She hemmed as the heady taste of him flooded her mouth. She drank eagerly, but stopped herself lest she take too much. With a flick of her tongue, she closed the wound and moved away.

Chakotay pressed a deep kiss against her lips, cleaning the corner of her mouth of the remnants of his blood. He held her close, allowing their bodies to calm from the intoxicant of the moment. “Come my love, let’s have our breakfast and discuss our day.” He smiled. “I’m eager to hear of your plans.”

Kathryn looped her arm through her husband’s and allowed him to lead her into the small dining nook that took up a portion of the observatory wing of the expansive manor house. It was one of her favorite rooms, as the roof was overlaid with rounded glass panes so she could see her beloved stars whilst she ate.

Chakotay took a drink of juice from the goblet he held. “Are you and Lady B’Elanna going to be scheming while Thomas and I discuss his new business?” 

Kathryn smiled as she cracked into her soft-boiled egg. “Would you believe it’s time to discuss Miral’s presentation to the Queen?”

He placed the glass back to the table with a laugh. “So soon? She was born just yesterday, wasn’t she?” 

“Hmm, time does fly so quickly.” She swallowed the bite from her spoon and dabbed her mouth with the napkin. “It won’t be long and we’ll be planning Rose’s debut.”

With a lift of his hand, Chakotay protested, “No. I won’t hear of it. My baby needs to stay a baby.”

Kathryn laughed heartily, “My love, your baby is nearly two hundred years old.”

He sniffed with an air of distaste. “Speaking of, where are both of our not so little ones?”

“Lillian is with mother.” Kathryn supplied. “She’s been helping on behalf of the staff at Bloomington. Seems Aunt Martha is raising havoc downstairs, and they needed an intervention.”

“Should I warn Cavit to make sure Davenport knows to avoid Martha while she’s here?”

“Might not be a bad idea.” Kathryn looked up as her youngest daughter joined them. “Rose, we were just speaking of you. You slept late, darling.”

Rosalyn Miakoda Dorvan swept into the room with a gleeful smile. “I had a wonderful evening and was up too far past dawn. I needed to catch up on my beauty sleep.” Beauty sleep was wholly unnecessary, as the youngest Dorvan had her father’s coloring. Golden skin, eyes and waist-length hair as black as night. She was impeccably put together as befitted a near-presented Ambrogio.

“Rosalyn, you know you can’t stay out past dawn. Vile creatures arise with the sun.”

With an uplift of her brow, Lord Dorvan’s youngest child huffed. “Vile creatures are out and about during the moontide as well, father dear.”

“Who’s the reason you were out past dawn?” Kathryn pushed past the argument to the obvious root of the issue. “You haven’t shared blood, have you?”

Wide black eyes quickly met hers. “Mother!”

“Rose Dorvan, I forbid you to share blood with another until you’ve been properly presented to the Queen!” Chakotay spoke, harshly admonishing his youngest, and most willful daughter. Much to his delight and annoyance, she is the child who most took after her mother.

“Of course we haven’t shared blood!” Rose snapped, then blanched when she realized what she’d said. “I mean…”

“Who?” Now her father was insistent. “You will introduce us so that they may properly court you. Otherwise, you may not see them again.”

Their youngest sighed dramatically and threw her napkin on the table. “He’s coming to mother’s ball tonight to formally ask permission to court me.”

“Do we know him?” Kathryn asked, trying to stop the potential argument. “His family?”

“No.” Rose quietly admitted. “He’s not from around here.” At the expectant stares of both of her parents, she relented with a sigh. “His name is Harry Kim, and he’s from the Mars colony. He works at Utopia Planitia.”

“He’s an unturned human.” Chakotay asked flatly. “Is that what you’re telling us?”

“How did you meet a man who lives on another planet?” Kathryn wondered.

“Well,” their youngest twisted her fingers. “He’s a friend of Lord Thomas’s. I met him while visiting Miral last month.” 

“I’ll have to speak to Tom about him.” Chakotay said. “Does he at least know that you are immortal?”

“Yes, he does.” Rose smiled and ate the breakfast that had just been served to her. “It doesn’t frighten him. He’s used to the Paris’s.”

“Then I shall look forward to making his acquaintance this evening.” Kathryn told her daughter, with a side glance to her husband. His black eyes still held the fire of his anger, but much like Lillian’s dating and subsequent marriage to his former valet, she knew she could handle her husband’s ire when it came to his little girls growing up.

Kathryn reached and took Chakotay’s hand to give it a squeeze. “Come, let’s retire to the parlor so the staff can clean up in here. I need to go downstairs and discuss the menu for this evening with Neelix.”

—  
  
Manip by Jane_dee01

As the music reached its crescendo, Chakotay swept his wife around the ballroom floor in a fast-paced combination of waltz and tango. He pulled her tightly against him as the music stopped, then lowered her into a deep dip, as the final beat echoed off the walls; nearly dislocating the jewel encrusted tiara that was woven into her upswept long auburn tresses. Before righting her, he latched to her pulse and nicked the skin just enough for a drop of her sweet lifeblood to taste. He raised her, leaving the still dripping wound to heal on its own as a mark of possession.

They had just stepped over to Admiral Picard and his wife, Lady Beverly, when Cavit stepped behind his employer and whispered something in his ear. “Pardon me, Admiral, ladies. Some business seems to have popped up.” Before walking away, Chakotay pressed a kiss on the back of Kathryn’s hand, gave it a light squeeze and let it drop. “I won’t be long, my love.”

With that, he adjourned to the business office at the back of the house. As he entered the room, he found his son-in-law standing near the large fireplace. “Something happened on your watch tonight.”

Michael Ayala pushed away from the warmth of the cream-colored stones and glanced to the decanter on Chakotay’s desk. “May I?”

With a nod, Chakotay reached for two glasses, then slid them across the desk for Ayala to fill. “I take it the news isn’t good.”

With a deep breath, Lord Dorvan’s former valet, best friend, and now son poured two fingers of each of scotch, set the lid back onto the bottle, and handed one drink to the other man. “You might say that,” he tipped his head back and drank half the liquid in one swallow. “They found a body earlier tonight in the wood behind the general store.”

“So is there a murderer on the loose?” Chakotay asked as he took a more subtle drink.

“Chakotay, the body was drained,” Mike pressed two fingers to his jugular vein, “completely.” He curled his lip in disgust. “Why bother with humans if there’s no intention to turn them?” He drank the rest of his glass. “It’s a pitiful waste of a brief life.”

“That you think like that is why I allowed you to marry my daughter.” Lord Dorvan drank the rest of his glass as well, then sat on the corner of his desk. “Ambrogio or Orfeo?”

With that, Ayala snorted. “Can’t be one of us.” He opened and poured another drink.

With a lift of his brow, Chakotay asked, needing the statement to be clarified. “By one of us, do you mean Ambrogio or Orfeo?”

“What do you think?” Mike stepped closer as he sipped the fresh drink.

Quick as a flash, Chakotay’s hand wrapped around the other man’s throat. “I think you’d better clarify yourself,” his lip curled in distaste, “son.”

Ayala lifted his head, exposing his neck further, and boldly met the angry black eyes, “I am as Ambrogio as you are,” He gripped the wrist tightly and spat, “Sire!” He pulled the clutching hand away from his windpipe. “You know I would die for my wife, for this family. So yes, I mean Ambrogio.”

They turned together at the sound of rustling near the door. “Boys.” Kathryn stepped into the room, “behave. We have a manor full of people who do not need to overhear our private business.” She moved to her husband’s side. “What’s got you literally at each other’s throats?”

“A body was found in the woods around Trebus, drained of blood.” Ayala explained.

Kathryn crossed her arms, “and that’s the reason you’re fighting? Did one of you make the kill?”

“Of course not, Beloved.” Chakotay glared at the other man. “We were discussing who may have done the terrible deed.”

“Arguing is not discussing.” She moved behind the desk and sat upon the large leather chair. “Who found the body and were they human or immortal?”

“It was a villager who found the unfortunate woman.” Mike supplied.

“So they called the proper authorities for humans,” she stood and moved around the desk, “that means that the corpse is at the local morgue.” She glanced to her husband, “have Doctor Zimmerman go examine the body. Did either of you make that call while arguing over loyalties?”

Both men had the grace to look chagrined. “No, Milady.” The younger of the two admitted. 

Chakotay moved to the comm terminal and placed the call to the Ambrogio physician based at Trebus. 

Once he disconnected and ambled back to the desk, Kathryn lay a hand on his chest. “I want to know exactly who made the kill. I’m concerned she’s on the move again.” Her hand drifted upward to the rush of blood in Chakotay’s neck. “That worries me greatly.”

—

“You idiot!”

The leader of the Orfeo snapped at the fool in front of her. She paced like a caged animal back and forth, steam practically rolling from her skin. “You never, ever leave a body to be found!” She stopped and raced to within an inch of the now terrified man. “Especially in Trebus! I didn’t want them to know I was close.” She reached and grasped the quivering throat and squeezed. “You may have ruined my plans and do you know what I do to imbeciles that ruin my plans?”

“N… no ma’am.”

Those were the last words he uttered as she moved in and ripped his throat out with her teeth. She drank until he was a dry husk, then fed his remains to her waiting pack.

—

Kathryn lay on her side against Chakotay’s nude body, head propped by her raised arm, while the other hand drew lazy circles over his chest. “So what did you think of the young Master Kim?”

Chakotay held her against him with fingers drifting across her delicate alabaster skin. He rasped the other hand over her arm at his torso. “He’s an infant.”

With a giggle, Kathryn leaned to press a kiss on his broad shoulder, “he’s an adult.”

“He’s in his twenties.” He ran his finger along the path of her buttocks. “An infant.”

Kathryn rolled and scooted, so she settled on her stomach between the strong thighs and rested her chin on Chakotay’s breastbone. “He’s an unturned human, darling. They’re young. You were young once.” She trailed kisses over the sensitive flesh of the belly beneath her. “Other than his age, what did you think? I rather liked him. He seemed good for Rose.”

Chakotay skimmed his palms over the delicate and sumptuous body atop his. “He had terror in his eyes the entire time.”

With a light laugh, Kathryn continued her explorations downward. “That’s a good thing for an unturned to have. If he hadn’t been terrified, then I’d worry.” As she reached her intended target, she inhaled deeply and ran her cheek over his hardening thickness. She hummed as the smell of the blood beneath the skin added to the scent of his arousal. “You fascinate me.” She whispered, then crawled upward to kiss him deeply.

He pulled away, “something tells me you’re trying to make me forget the subject at hand. She has chosen, hasn’t she?”

Kathryn lay flat and wrapped her arms under and around Chakotay’s shoulders. “I feel she has.”

“Can he protect her?” He looked upward at the deep purple of the canopy that draped all four sides of the bed and hung to the floor, blocking the encroaching daylight.

“Once he’s turned, if he allows it, I think he would.” She nuzzled into the crook of Chakotay’s neck. “I envy her. Being able to turn her mate.” She nipped the skin enough to draw his liquid nectar. “I’ll always regret not being the one who turned you, my beloved.”

“There’s not a day that goes by that I don’t think the same.” He stretched his neck to allow her room to feed. “It will torture me until the end of time that you were not my initiate, my beautiful Redbird.”

“I will never think less of you.” She broke the skin, drawing blood. Kathryn drank generously, then closed the wound, but for a small incision as Chakotay liked it when she marked him, if only until his skin healed the wound. She rose and moved to align herself with him and sank herself onto his length with a deep sigh. “Ever my heart.” They began the rhythm that was as familiar to them as their four hundred years. “Ever my soul.” She laid her hands over his on her hips as he met her thrust for thrust. “Ever my love.”

He sat up slightly and rolled, only briefly dislodging their connection. She now lay beneath him, arms spread wide across the bed, clutching the linens as her legs wrapped around his waist, urging him to speed the pace. Using the leverage he now had, he thrust almost violently as she arched her back; bliss in every scream, every moan, every feature of her beautiful face. The moment he felt her let go, he sank his teeth into the meat of the left breast over her heart. The pain threw her over the edge and he drank deeply as she writhed and moaned beneath him.

Chakotay gave himself to the moment and groaned as he felt himself fill her body. In his rapture, he forgot to close the bite. When he came back to himself, he opened his eyes to see blood dripping down his wife’s stomach, inching closer to meeting their joined bodies. The sight of it nearly made him come a second time.

He lowered to close the wound, and then with a slow tenderness kissed her clean. Chakotay lay, still slightly over Kathryn as she snaked her arms over his back and curled her hands over his shoulders while they basked in the musky afterglow of their lovemaking.

Sated, the two of them slowly drifted to sleep. Just before she passed into the realm of dreams, Kathryn whispered in the ear of her already slumbering husband. “I promise you, I will avenge the violence of your turning. You were always mine, my love.”


End file.
